Bath Time
by ironbutterfly25
Summary: Ever since Johanna Mason is rescued from the Capitol, she tried to avoid water as much as possible. Now the war is over, she lives with Annie and Finnick at District 4 and Finnick Odair just plans to give Johanna her much needed bath.


**Bath Time**

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games Trilogy and its characters belong to Suzanne Collins.

**Summary:** Ever since Johanna Mason is rescued from the Capitol, she tried to avoid water as much as possible. Now the war is over, she lives with Annie and Finnick at District 4 and Finnick Odair just plans to give Johanna her much needed bath.

* * *

><p>It's another beautiful morning in District 4. Half a year has passed since the rebellion and the war. Everything seems to be quiet and peaceful for once.<p>

Johanna Mason, only living female Victor of District 7, enters the kitchen of the Odair household. Her brown eyes spot a heavily pregnant Annie Cresta-Odair placing a plate of pancakes on the dining table. Green eyes meet brown ones. A smile is etched on Annie's face.

"Good morning, Johanna." The woman greets the other sweetly. Johanna cannot help it but to feel a little bit uncomfortable. She's friends with Annie but sometimes or maybe most of the time; the woman just radiates too much innocence and kindness for Johanna to take in.

"Morning…" The brown haired Victor greets back as she pulls out a stool to sit on. Annie's smile just widens. Johanna feels uncomfortable with the silence that follows and the itching she feels on several parts of her body does not really help her. "Where's Finnick?" She asks as her right hand moves unconsciously to scratch her head. Her brown hair, though still terribly short, frames her face now. It will look better if only Johanna will take a bath regularly.

"He said that he'll be just dropping a letter for Peeta and Katniss at the post office." As Annie says this, Johanna is busy with cleaning some of the dirt stuck in her nails.

"He drops them a letter every week. He must be missing them so much." Johanna remarks in a bored tone. The sound of the door chime at the front door signals Finnick's return. Johanna does not even look up to see him. Finnick moves to his wife and holds Annie before spending a few moments rubbing her swollen belly and talking to his yet to be born child. He then turns to Johanna as he and Annie settles down for breakfast.

"When did the last time you take a bath, Jo?" He asks as he sniffs her like a dog would before making a face. Johanna looks offended so she throws him a glare. She grabs her fork and stabs a pancake while glaring at Finnick Odair who just has an amused look on his face.

"I don't really count the days. Maybe three?... Four days ago." She answers his question anyway.

"You're going to get sick." Finnick says before sipping onto his coffee prepared by his wife.

"I thought being dirty will make you more immune to diseases." Finnick shakes his head at this.

"You need to take a bath every day. Unless you want to start smelling like dead fish." Johanna rolls her eyes at this.

"You know why I don't." She says and Finnick nods as a sign of his understanding.

"But you can't live forever like this. It won't be good for you. Besides we're here to help you overcome your fears. Didn't we both agree for you to live here in Four so that you can recover from your trauma faster considering that we're surrounded by water here?" Johanna reaches down to scratch her left leg.

"But I can't stand it." She grits her teeth. "Once the water hits my skin I can almost feel the electricity running through my body." Annie remains quiet and let her husband to handle Johanna's problem.

"But you know that it's all just in your head right?" Finnick waves his fork at her. Johanna huffs.

"It's not you who got electrocuted. Maybe you can try it sometime then I'll welcome you with open arms." Silence follows.

"After breakfast you're going to take a bath." Finnick says in a shockingly fatherly tone.

"You're not my mother."

"Right. And I'm your friend. Friends don't let one another stink to death." Johanna wants to laugh but she doesn't really feel like taking a bath today.

"You won't force me to take a bath. I'm not a child, Finnick. I can handle myself." She gets up to go over the fridge and bring out a pitcher of orange juice.

"Of course I can. I'll have no problem giving you a bath." Johanna turns to look at him just in time to see him giving her a wink. She glares at him again.

"You won't, Finnick. That's final. You know what? Go fish or something. Do something better than messing up with me." She says before drinking from her glass filled with orange juice.

"But there's no better thing than messing up with you… " Finnick trails off and looks at Annie who is sitting next to him eating her pancakes quietly with a contented look on her beautiful face. A devilish smirk appears on his face before he hugs Annie close and starts to nuzzle on her hair. Johanna can almost feel the pancakes she just ate are about to make a reappearance and it won't be pretty. "Though if my Annie is involved that's a different story." He kisses Annie's hair softly making the woman giggle before pulling away. "Anyway I'll still give you a bath." He says. Johanna slams her glass on the counter before making a run for it.

Sadly, Finnick has seen this coming. He takes long strides to catch up with Johanna. Annie finds herself alone in the kitchen and she hears Johanna's loud protests, sounds of objects crashing on the floor, and all the other sounds of pure struggles. She stands up, hands cradling her belly as fear creeps in her heart. She thinks that the two might hurt each other but then she hears Finnick's laughter and she calms down. This is one of the reasons she likes Johanna, she brings the child out of her Finnick. She decides to leave the two alone to their business.

* * *

><p>The fierce Johanna Mason is reduced to a struggling small woman in the clutches of the mighty Finnick Odair. The man has successfully carried her into the spacious bathroom in the first floor of his house. He does not seem to mind the possibility of him ending up deaf soon enough judging by how loud Johanna is screaming on his ear.<p>

"Put me down! Put me down! Put me down, you! You asshole!" She feels herself being lowered but then she feels something cold touch her feet. Her reaction can be likened of that of a cat. She clutches on Finnick for dear life, trembling. He does not move like her for a few moments.

"D-Don't… D-Don't… D-Don't put m-me in the tub…" She begs and Finnick starts to feel guilty but he knows that if Johanna wants to overcome her fear she needs to be in water as much as possible.

"Look, Johanna. I'm trying to help you. This is what your doctor suggested." Finnick tries to talk her into doing it. The girl in his arms shakes her head.

"T-That guy d-does not know a t-thing…" Her voice is shaking and for a moment he thinks she will cry. Finnick has to try harder if he wants to help Johanna. He steps into the tub and Johanna climbs on his body as if he is some kind of a tree. He holds her.

"Relax, Jo. Just put in your mind that this water won't harm you in anyway." He whispers to her. She holds onto him tighter.

"F-Finn… F-Finnick… I-I d-don't w-want to…" He thinks that his shirt might be ripped by her soon enough judging by how much her hand are twisting the poor fabric.

"I won't back down, Johanna. You'll be taking a bath. I'll put you into the water. Just think that you're with me… You're not in the Capitol anymore. You know you're with me. You're safe." Finnick moves to sit down in his huge bath tub fitted for six people or so. Johanna's shaking increases as the water swallow up their bodies inch by inch. And by the time that only their shoulders and up are not covered by the water, Johanna is a crying mess.

Finnick is torn between jumping out of the tub and pushing through with the therapy. He has never seen Johanna cry like this maybe only that one time she cried on him when her whole family was killed mercilessly under Snow's orders. He decides to choose the latter. He holds her there. They still have their clothes on and it's a bit uncomfortable but he knows this is nothing. He must carry on with her therapy. He whispers "I'm here" on her ear over and over while running his hands up and down her bare arms.

A few minutes later, Johanna's shaking decreased a little. She pushes herself away from him a bit. He smiles at her. "See? It's not that hard. Now take your clothes off." He shifts on his place and then notices that Johanna is giving him a weird look. "What?" He asks as he reaches to take his shirt off.

"You don't really plan to give me a bath, do you?" She manages to get her sentence out without shaking.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He asks and reaches for the bottle of shampoo.

"Look, Finnick. I don't really mind stripping naked here in front of you with the fact that you've seen everything many times before anyway but… you are _married_ now." She holds up his left hand for him to see his wedding ring. He looks at it then nods slowly.

"We won't really be doing anything that will harm my marriage you know that, Jo. So stop making excuses that you think will help you escape this situation." Finnick says and moves her off of him for a moment to remove his shorts. Johanna stiffens the moment she leaves the security of his arms. He notices this and quickly moves to bring her back on his lap. He reaches for the hem of her white tank top. "If it makes you feel better, I'll close my eyes." Johanna lets out a broken laugh.

She removes the rest of her clothing off and sits back on his lap in all her naked glory. At least he still has his underwear on. "You think we can scrub all the dirt off of you in one bath?" He tries to joke but she does not laugh. Her mind is busy taking in all the water that surrounds her. She drifts to her own world while he is busy shampooing her short brown hair.

Her eyes see Capitol soldiers in white uniform moved in a somewhat robotic way. The leader circled her strapped body on a metal chair. Her whole body shivering from the cold water just dumped on her.

"Where is Katniss Everdeen?" She managed a glare directed at the leader.

"I'll d-die f-first before I-I tell y-your sorry a-ass." She said as her teeth grinded together because of the cold. The Capitol soldier did not looked amused. A current runs through her body. She screamed. She wished that she will just die but the people torturing her just know the right amount of voltage enough to hurt her so much but not to kill her.

The leader moved in to slap her face. Blood trickled down her chin. Bruises and fresh cuts adorned her face and body. "Where is Finnick Odair? You've been his lover right? Just for your information, the woman he loves is being held captive in the cell across from yours… Maybe you'll start talking if we torture her in front of you. You surely do not want your dear Finnick to be broken right?" For the first time, the leader gave her a sinister face. It might have been the only expression he showed her. Johanna can clearly remember the fear she felt at that time.

Finnick was the only one who they could use against her since her family had been long dead. She clamped her mouth shut. She was just able to see Annie several times but the girl immediately created a little space for herself in Johanna's heart. Just like Finnick, she wanted to protect the "mad" woman with dark hair and green eyes. Annie Cresta-Odair is just too innocent and pure that they cannot help it but to feel the urge to protect her from the abusive hands of the Capitol. She then heard Annie's cries and screams as another shock runs through her body.

Johanna jumps as Finnick runs the soap on her back. "I… I-I… d-don't know where h-he is… D-Don't hurt h-her… S-She d-doesn't k-know a-anyt– " Finnick suddenly pulls Johanna in his arms, almost crushing her small form. The girl cries and sobs.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Johanna." Finnick cannot accept the fact that Johanna had been through so much pain because of him. He burdened her.

"I-I don't know… I w-won't tell y-you… Y-You l-losers won't c-catch him…" Finnick holds Johanna as close as he can and he kisses her forehead as tears hurt his eyes. She suddenly laughs though it came out in broken sobs.

"F-Finnick!... They were such losers! T-They thought they can make me talk?" She laughs for a while before crying helplessly again and Finnick cannot do anything else but just cradle her in his arms.

"I-It hurted so… much… hurted so fucking much. For every current… I wished that I will just slip away… but I guess I'm just too stubborn to even let myself die… I… I was a-actually s-scared." He hushes her and kisses her hand.

"It's alright now. We brought down the Capitol. Snow is dead." That brings the life back to her brown eyes. She looks up at him and gives him a wide smile.

"Y-Yeah… We are victors after all." She caresses his face. He continues to soap and scrub her body while she just sits there like a rag doll. Occasionally she will cup some water in her hands and splash it on her face. Her body goes still for a moment but she soon snaps out of it.

A moment later, his hand slips in between her inner thighs and her breath hitches. She closes her legs trapping his hand before she reaches down to pinch his naughty hand as hard as she can. She laughs as Finnick begs her to cut it out.

"What do you think you're doing, dickhead?" His hand aches and he feels like some portion of the skin of his hand is peeled off courtesy of Johanna's long and sharp nails. "I think I'm capable of washing myself down there." She moves away from him and turns to give him a wink. He pouts at her as he nurses his abused hand.

"This will be going in my record book. 'Johanna Mason: The only girl who refused Finnick Odair's godly hands to touch her down there'… I wasn't really going to do anything just testing the waters." Finnick puts up his most innocent looking face and Johanna shakes her head a smile on her face.

"I don't know why Annie loves you." She says and Finnick chuckles at this.

"It's hard not to love me; you know that by experience, Johanna. And besides you didn't seem to mind when my godly hands were kneading your brea–" She splashes water directly on his face shutting him up. He splashes water back at her and a moment later, they are splashing water at each other like immature children.

Johanna stands up and Finnick being the manly man he is cannot help it but to admire her nice rounded rear. "Let's shower. I have a feeling Annie is getting worried with the thought that you drowned me." She says and he follows her under the shower head.

"So… will you take a bath everyday now?" Somehow it sounded like a stupid question for the both of them. Johanna thinks that it will still be a bit scary to take a bath and she thinks that it will be better if Finnick will be there but she also knows that it's wrong to have such an arrangement. Her eyes follow a drop of water trailing down his tanned skin. The longer her gaze follows it, the more she wants to stick her tongue out to catch the drop.

"That depends if you'll be willing to give me a bath every day, Daddy." She teases him with a challenging look in her eyes. He smiles sexily at her and she just wants to kiss him.

"That's easy for me to do." He whispers on her ear. Shivers run down her spine. She pushes him away playfully.

"Ahh~… Finnick Odair and his devilish charm… Are you like this with Annie too?" She asks curiously. Finnick then blushes.

"N-Not really." Johanna cannot believe her ears. Finnick Odair just stuttered.

"Well it just doesn't work on her. Whenever I say a dirty joke to get her going or something she just laughs her heart out and will say that I'm being silly." Johanna then laughs her heart out.

"She's really the one you need." She says and he cannot agree more with her.

"Seriously… Sometimes I think she doesn't find me attractive or sexy at all!" Johanna laughs louder.

She pats his shoulder before turning the shower off. "Don't worry. You're still gorgeous, my dear Finnick. No need to be too scared about yourself losing your charm." Johanna grabs a towel to dry herself.

"Really? Can you then dry me off please, my dear Johanna?" She looks at his naked body for a moment before biting her lip in a way that says she finds him irresistible. Then her brown eyes lock on his sea green ones. The smirk on his face becomes sexier if that's even possible.

"Very tempting. But I think you are emotionally stable to dry yourself off. No need my support for that." She then slips a robe on before walking out of the bathroom. But before she closes the door behind her…

"I… I think I want to go swimming later. But you will have to teach me again." She smiles at him and he smiles back.

"I see. Then I guess my teaching skills will be tested once again since you're a slow learner." She shots him an evil look before sticking her tongue out at him and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>End~ Yes, Finnick is alive in this fic. I can't help it. He's just too great of a character to stay dead for me ^_~ Thanks for reading and please do review!<p> 


End file.
